1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge with a damping device and, more particularly, to a furniture hinge providing damping effect while a door is being closed relative to a cabinet body, reducing noise resulting from impact to the cabinet body.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0269294 entitled “HINGE HAVING A DAMPING DEVICE” discloses a hinge including a hinge arm, a hinge cup hingedly connected to the hinge arm, an actuating element pivotably received in the hinge cup, a damping device in the form of a rotational damper operatively connected to the actuating element and mounted to a lateral outside wall of the hinge cup, and a return mechanism mounted to the other lateral outside wall of the hinge cup opposite to the damping device. The damping device includes a damper housing fixed to the lateral outside wall of the hinge cup and receives the rotational damper. The return mechanism includes a return element connected to a free end of the actuating element, a journal member engaged in a shaft hole of the hinge cup, a spring device for providing returning force, and a return housing enclosing the elements of the return mechanism. The damping device and the return mechanism are separate from each other and located on opposite lateral outside walls of the hinge cup. However, the hinge structure is relatively complicated and, thus, causes an increase in costs of assemblage and parts. Furthermore, the damping liquid in the rotational damper is liable to leak after a period of time.
Thus, a need exists for a novel hinge avoiding the above disadvantages.